


Is There a Plan B?

by VenomQuill



Series: Stickmin Collection fics [7]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: "An up and coming member in the Toppat clan. He has yet to make a name for himself."
Series: Stickmin Collection fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983670
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Is There a Plan B?

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: https://www.deviantart.com/venomquill/art/Is-There-a-Plan-B-858676940

So, he didn’t want to die, sue him. Jacked was just a man, after all, a human with self-preservation instincts. His recent admittance into the Toppat Clan had been by the approval of instinct as well he had grown some bad popularity. When the chance at joining one of the grandest criminal organizations in the world presented itself, well, who was he to say no? Well, he remembered being happy he was recruited later, especially as he watched the faces of the Toppat Clan leaders flash across the television.

But that was fine. They had some blond Swede named Sven leading them, now. He didn’t care who had the chief’s seat, as long as _he_ got to be there. He had the life, he had his skills, and now all he had to do was make a name for himself! That _should_ be easy considering he was now almost literally untouchable by any form of government. But being in space just meant the _Toppats_ had a more ruthless name, not Jacked.

Well, now, the time for making a name for himself was starting to thin. He _had_ been dozing in his bed, mostly prepared for another mission. But then an ungodly screech had all but torn his heart out of his chest and threw him off the bed so hard he felt his soul leave his body for a solid second or two. Was it the noise or the sudden jolt of the station that had done that? Both, probably.

But now the ship wailed in distress. “ _Warning! Critical damage to core, please evacuate immediately._ ” The robotic voice somehow straddled the line between calm and panic. How was a robot voice able to convey emotion? Oh, well, Jacked had no reason or time to wonder because he was going to die if he didn’t get moving.

The ground shook as some part of the ship collapsed. Shoes slammed the floor as people rushed through the halls like terrified rats. He could smell wisps of acidic smoke, like fire consuming or scorching metal, oil, and plastic.

Jacked swore to himself as he took a couple of dead ends.

“Damage to core, please evacuate immediately.”

He rushed down a hall just to see it had collapsed in on itself. Well dammit, now–wait. Wait! There were three left! Luxury, which was taken, and then one on the end which was occupied and getting ready to burst off. The one in the middle was _just_ closing. Ha!

Jacked slammed the button on the damaged pod and grabbed the first entity within–some scrap with a hoodie and purple scarf. Him being a little bigger than Jacked, it might have been difficult normally for Jacked to pull him out. But the adrenaline in his veins and the alarm shrieking in his ears gave him new strength and he threw the man out. The second, this one in military garb with a pair of plush, scuffed red headphones, lunged at the man. Jacked hit the wall, the impact of his head against the metal dizzying him a little. The soldier managed to toss the man inside before Jacked could tear him down.

The pod shut.

Horrified, Jacked let go of the man and rushed to the pod door. The pilot pulled him back down. After a short scuffle, the pilot held Jacked in a headlock and slammed him against the broken space-resistant glass of the pod, teasing the man with the object of his survival. “Don’t worry about me!” The pilot insisted, grimacing as Jacked elbowed him in the side. “I-I’ll find another way!”

With that, the pod was gone.

Jacked watched as their only hope of leaving the ship fled. Fear and hate bubbled up inside of him and, now with no reason to search for something to survive with, lashed out at the pilot. The other man was surprisingly strong, taking their nasty quarrel to the ground. Jacked Hughman squirmed and fought, seeking to do nothing but harm. Fortunately, he was able to draw some blood and elicit a few muffled noises of pain before being elbowed quite hard in the back of the head. He could still feel and hear and move, but his body decided to completely give up.

“Henry? You there?” asked the pilot. Jacked glared back at the same who’d slumped against the wall behind themselves. “Man… that roughed me up.”

_Good._

“Got him, though.”

_Fuck off._

“There’s gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere.” The pilot didn’t turn his gaze away from the empty cell once holding the damaged escape pod. “We did it, though, we got them.” The man smiled as if recalling something funny rather than the knowledge that he was about to kill a ship full of people and then himself. “Pretty good plan. You could say it was the greatest pla

**Author's Note:**

> "Valiant Hero" but as a Toppat!
> 
> Jacked Hughman is a Toppat with a pink hat, fairly new by his bio. He's also on the airship in "Toppat Civil Warfare" when the camera pans out to show all the people on the Bridge, but not seen in "Infiltrating the Airship." That means he probably joined after the airship division was arrested.
> 
> I really like this ending. This, and "Revenged" so I thought I'd play at it a little.


End file.
